One Piece: Journey to the Grand Line
by Believe in the Unknown
Summary: "Welcome to the Going Merry!" "So, you're a swordsman?" "Yes, what's you're point?" "What's your dream?" "Don't know yet. You?" "I'm going to become the Greatest Swordsman in the World." "Blue Fire, hotter than Red, but deadly than White." "And you are?" "Fire Fist Ace!" Warning: Includes two OC's/ violence/ Language/ ratings may change and I may add in a bit of Fairy Tail.


**No One's POV**

"My name's Eric the Whirlwind, Straw Hats. I was hired by Commodore Nelson from branch Eight; I have no business with you. The millennial dragon on the other hand is a different story. Stand aside, if you don't you'll fall victim to my wind slash, power of the sickle sickle fruit." Eric said his right hand in the pocket of his dark slacks.

"Did he seriously just say Sicko Sicko?" Sanji asked, gazing at the purple haired man in confusion; Luffy shared his look as he turned to face Nami, Apis and Grandpa Ryu.

"Hey Nami, can we go now?" The orange haired girl opened her mouth to answer him but before she could speak, something flew out of the bushes and landed right between Eric and the Straw Hats. Suddenly, the bushes started rustling, causing Apis to become scared and hold onto Nami tightly, only to have a woman step out; she had rich blue hair that fell in long waves down her back, unnatural gold eyes and tan skin; wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a loose fitting shirt, she inspected the ground closely. Both groups fell silent as they watched the girl look around for a moment before spotting the thing that had landed in between the Marine and the Pirates.

"Hey, I found it." She exclaimed, bending down to pick up the mysterious object.

"Hey, girl, I suggest that you move out of the way unless you want to become a victim in this fight," Eric said, gazing pointedly at the blue haired girl through his sunglasses; the said mystery girl ignored him as she was fiddling with the object in her hands. "Don't ignore me! Sickle Sickle Whirlwind!" Eric crossed his arms and slashed downward creating wind-like blades that moved at amazing speeds towards the distracted woman. Luffy and his crew, plus Grandpa Ryu, were frozen on their spot as they watched the blades hit the woman. Smirking in his victory, Eric waited for the dust and smoke to be cleared away.

"Now, what did I ever do to you?" The cerulean haired girl asked, dusting herself off as her unnatural eyes pierced the Mercenary, who stood in shock of the woman. He wasn't the only one; Luffy and his crew, plus Grandpa Ryu, were staring at the girl in astonishment as not a drop of blood was on her or the ground.

"W-what are you?" Eric asked, stepping away from her as she smirked devilishly at him, two swords appearing in her hands as she started towards him.

"What am I?" She said as she continued walking, her blades scraping against the ground. Eric fell back in terror as she raised her weapons, "Your Deepest Fear." With that she brought them down next to his head, cutting off a stray hair on his head. The mercenary fell back, very suddenly losing consciousness.

* * *

**? POV**

_Jeez, all I wanted was my Log Pose back. But nooo. Some guy just had to hit me with windblades. _I sighed in exasperation and sheathed my swords as I watched the weird guy fall asleep. I looked at my log pose again, only to see that my log pose was still trying to focus on the next island destination.

"Whoa, you are so cool!" A voice yelled out. I turned around to see a small group of people, plus a dragon, staring at me either in awe or in shock. The one who spoke was staring in awe; his dark eyes were wide and curious as he turned to the blonde man next to him. "Hey Sanji, so you think she could beat Zoro?"

"YOU MORON!" The orange haired girl yelled, "Did it ever occur to you that she could be working for the same people that want to take Grandpa Ryu?" The dark haired boy scratched his head and smiled cheekily.

"Nope," Man he was an idiot.

"Grandpa Ryu? You mean that dragon sitting on the cart?" I asked, pointing to the sickly looking reptile. "Poor guy, he must really miss his friends,"

"Wait, so you aren't here to take him away?" The little girl asked, releasing her hold on the older woman.

I smiled kindly at her as I walked towards the group. "Nope, this is my first time seeing a millennial dragon, actually, though stories do get told around the sea."

* * *

**No One's POV**

Apis looked at the blue haired girl in wonder as Grandpa Ryu lifted his head to look at the mystery girl. Gold clashed with gold as their eyes met and a sort of understanding went through them as she nodded; looking back at the trio who were discussing something, the girl coughed to get their attention.

"Heh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Kiran," She gave a short wave and smiled with her hand on her hilt.

"I'm Nami and this is Apis, Luffy, Sanji and Grandpa Ryu. Luffy, Sanji, and I are helping Apis by taking Ryu back to his island." Nami said, extending her hand to shake the blue haired girl's.

"So, you guys are pirates, huh?" Kiran asked, crossing her arms over her abundant chest.

"That's right and I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Luffy commented, grinning widely.

"That's big claim. Think you can handle the challenge?" Kiran asked, coyly. Luffy nodded and she proceeded to tell them that she had lost her ship in a storm on the way here. Nami listen sympathetically as she watched the Going Merry try to lose the Marine ship.

"Hey, Nami, is it time?" Apis asked quietly, glancing back at Grandpa Ryu.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, seeing that Ussopp and Zoro were in position. "Luffy, Sanji it's time. Kiran, do you want to come with us?" Kiran looked confused as she gazed over her shoulder to see two ships by the cliff; smirking she turned back to them and nodded.

"We're coming Nami~!" Sanji said, hearts appearing in his eyes. Luffy and Kiran piled onto the cart as Sanji went to the back to give the heavy cart a push. "Hey Nami, Kiran… this kick is for you!" He stomped the hillside with so much force that they were rocketing down the hill. **(A/N I know this story may not make a lot of sense. Gomen for that.)** Luffy and Kiran were laughing giddily as Apis screamed hysterically as the wooden mobile came close to a big boulder.

"We're going to hit that rock," Apis screamed, crouching behind Ryu.

"Luffy!" Nami cried, holding on tightly.

"Gum Gum…GATLIIING!" Luffy yelled, his rubber fists becoming a blurry mass as he hit the rock over and over again, making it explode; chunks of the rock headed towards them and Sanji smashed through them using his feet, Luffy used his fists, Ryu blocked them from hitting Apis using his wing while Nami ducked under his other one and Kiran sliced them apart using her sword.

"AHHH! THIS IS STUPID AND CRAZY AND WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Apis screamed, holding onto her hat.

"YEAH IT IS!" Kiran yelled, smiling excitedly. "Woohooo!"

"NOT IF WE KEEP OUR HEADS DOWN!" Luffy shouted, grinning like an idiot. Ironically, a second later a branch from a tree stretched his neck, along with his body, out.

"HEED YOUR OWN ADVICE!" Nami yelled at him. Grandpa Ryu had wrapped his tail around the poor boy and reeled him back onto the cart.

"Uh, yeah," He replied, placing his hat back onto his head as he laughed.

"Phew," Apis sighed in relief and screamed in joy at the fast ride. It was a lot more fun when there wasn't any immediate danger.

* * *

**With Zoro and Ussopp**

"Nami said she wanted us to bring the ship to the edge of that cape, right?" Ussopp asked, moving the handle that controlled the rudder.

"That's what she said," Zoro replied, gazing at the Marine ship that was pulling up beside them; his hand was on his hilt.

"Just perfect, we couldn't out run 'em, huh?" Ussopp complained, looking at the ship angrily.

"I guess not," The green haired man said, his back turned to Ussopp. "Well, I've been itching for a fight anyway."

He looked past the ship as something caught his eyes. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed as he saw Luffy, Nami, Apis and Grandpa Ryu come racing down the hill; something jumped off of the cart and ran ahead of them.

* * *

**With Luffy and Co. **

"Guys there's no way we're going to make it onto the ship with that mast in the way. I'm going to go ahead and cut it down." Kiran said, bending at the knees to brace herself when she jumped off.

"What?! No. You'll get hurt if you try." Nami yelled at her, but the blue haired girl ignored her and proceeded to jump off. She tumbled for a moment, before jumping back up and started running past the moving cart.

When she got to the cape, she jumped into the air, angling her body towards the main mast. Unsheathing her swords, Kiran cut the pillar of wood and curled in on herself as she landed onto Luffy's ship, right as it landed in the water; her knees hit the floor with a loud thump and her blades sunk into the wood, halfway down to the hilt. A shadow passed over her and she looked up just in time to see the cart fly over her and land in the water.

"I can't believe that plan actually worked." Zoro said, gaping at cart. Apis looked up at them, grinning happily, and gave them a thumb up.

"Well, he said he'd work it out somehow," She replied. Kiran stood up and sheathed her swords, walking over to the two shell-shocked men.

"Haha, I told you so." Luffy said, laughing at them, while lying on his back on top of Grandpa Ryu. Kiran winced when she heard Eric's high voice yelled at his crew.

"Go, get after them, you fools."

"But sir, we can't not with our main mast down and it's wedged against the ship. We're stuck." One of the men yelled back.

"WHAAAT!" Eric yelled loudly, enraged at them.

* * *

**Time Skip/ Kiran's POV**

After everyone got out of their stupor, Luffy started tying Ryu to the back of the boat with Ussopp; the ropes were connected to the railing as well as one of the minor masts.

"That should do it." Ussopp said as he finished his knot. I stood on the upper deck so not to get in their way, but I still listened to their conversation.

"Man that ride was fun." Luffy said, crossing his legs as he sat on the white painted railing.

"It sure was!" Apis exclaimed, laughing giddily.

"Sure you're okay after that ride?" Nami asked, looking down at the little girl as if she were her own sister. I could tell that Apis and her were going to get along just fine, but my question was: Why were they going to search for lost island? Was it because of Grandpa Ryu?

"Mmhmm," Apis nodded, smiling up at them. I sighed and rested my head on my forearms, watching them with silent curiosity

"Well now that Grandpa Ryu is all secure we can raise anchor." Nami stated, looking at Luffy, an excited gleam in her eyes. "But wait..." She started, looking around.

"What is it?" Zoro asked, his hand travelling down to his hilt; I took in his three swords with awe at the beauty of them. Luffy joined them in looking, a confused expression making its way onto his face.

" Where's Kiran?" He said, looking for me.

"Kiran?" Ussopp asked, scratching his head. "Who's Kiran?"

"~Oh, she's the lovely blue haired woman who helped us bravely with Grandpa Ryu.~" Sanji said theatrically; I stifled a giggle as I watched them; they sure were a funny bunch of pirates.

"Guys!" Apis called and then she pointed at me. "She's on the second deck,"

I gave a short wave to them, before placing my hands on my hips and asking, "Let's get to Lost Island!"

"Yeah, hoist the anchor, guys!" Luffy yelled, punching his fist into the air. "Set sail!"


End file.
